


sweetheart, what have you done to us

by glowatlast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Draco Malfoy, F/M, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowatlast/pseuds/glowatlast
Summary: If you must die, sweetheartDie knowing your life was my life's best part.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys like how i portray their characters!! english isn't my first language :) enjoy and leave feedback!! thank u

 

  

 

**_28 August 1993_ **

 

It was a very sunny day.

 

Draco Malfoy was walking alongside his mother in Diagon Alley, wrapped up in a cashmere sweater with robes draped over his body. Hot air was brushing against his face which was flushed from the heat. He looked up at his mother and noticed that she was in a similar state, in her high neck velvet dress robes. He silently wished for the day to end quicker and spared glances at the colorful, glittering window displays of spellbooks, potions, broomsticks and cauldrons. 

The face of Sirius Black covering every blank aged stone wall. He asked his mother about who he was, but she dismissed him, saying that he's just a murderer. But he knew that there was more to the story because he noticed that face on a tapestry in one of the many rooms of the manor. But he didn't press and ask more because that always didn't end well. 

Draco caught sight of a familiar head of short shiny black hair, glistening in the sun. Her dark eyes met his and she beamed at him, tilting her chin up even more. Draco didn't express any emotion and turned his head to face his mother, 

"When are we getting this over with? I'm drained, mother," he declared, but was met with a nudge on his back from his mother and right after, a high pitched voice reached his ears. 

"Good afternoon, Mrs.Malfoy. I'm Pansy Parkinson, a housemate of Draco's," Pansy gushed in an excited tone and he gave her a tight smile, studying her face as his mother shook her hand, "Such a good day, don't you think? Draco, you haven't answered any of my letters. How have you been?" 

"I've been great, Pansy. Thank you for asking," he answered, ignoring the mention of him not answering her letters. 

"Aren't you excited? Third year is the year where we start electives, We will have more freedom and independence, and go to Hogsmeade on weekends!" she said, her eyes shining. Pansy was a beautiful girl and he liked her, but never found himself wanting to open up to her or speak with her. Simply because he didn't trust her, she loves sharing every single thing she knows about a person with her crew. He doesn't admire a personality like that. 

"I know that," smiling back at her, he nudged his mother's elbow with his; but she stayed silent. 

"If you have read my letters, you'd know that Daphne's little sister is attending Hogwarts this year. I've met her, and she isn't a very interesting girl, she's so quiet, Draco, doesn't utter a full sentence. She will make it to Hufflepuff," Pansy chuckled, "She's-" 

"Excuse me, Pansy, but there's nothing wrong with being a Hufflepuff, is there? And I'm sorry, but I and Draco have to go to finish our shopping. It was very nice meeting you. Very charming girl," his mother finally spoke up, grinning at the girl in front of her. He gawked at the Hufflepuff comment from his mother. He never heard her talking about any of the house in a bad way, it was always his father who spoke about the other houses in a rude manner, and that's where he got his personality from. 

Draco caught the disappointed expression flit across Pansy's small face but was quickly replaced with a smile. She nodded her head at Draco and turned away, leaving them alone. He didn't comment on his mother's comment after they resumed walking. 

 

**⚘**

 

Draco was back at Hogwarts, on his first night of third year. He was sitting along with the others on the Slytherin table, waiting for the first years to arrive. Daphne and Pansy and their crew were sitting opposite of him on the table, and the boys his year were sitting next to him. He spoke with them a bit but stopped after they started talking about their holiday. 

He was watching Theodore as he chatted with Blaise about how pretty and natural the Scandinavian areas are, gushing about the beauty of Geirangerfjord and how the Town of Lillehammer was an area where wizards and witches lived in many, many years ago. Theodore was a reserved, quiet and a serene boy, but if you included him in conversations and directed questions to him, he'd answer you and talk to you, bringing up different subjects, he wasn't boring, in fact, he was very interesting. Not only his personality. 

Draco trailed his eyes on the beauty marks on Theodore's fair skin, and his fluffy dark blonde hair. It was nothing like Draco's hair. Theodore's was a warm blonde, with touches of gold, in soft curls and waves. It was better. He tracked his eyes on the sliver of skin of his collarbones exposed, those too were covered with beauty marks. When his train of thought was cut with a laid-back voice, 

"What about you, Draco? How was your summer," Theodore asked. From the looks of it, it was the second time Theodore asked him. Draco trained his eyes on Theodore's and noticed the boy's hands reaching slowly to button up his shirt. 

"Uh," Draco didn't know what to say. He was caught. It's not like he was staring in  _that_ way or anything, he was just staring into space, zoned out. "My summer, yes. Had fun. Went to France and the Louvre museum," 

Blaise snickered at that, and Draco glared at him, turning his head to the sorting hat, sat on the stool, its voice filtering through the hall. The first years have arrived and they were all cuddled up in the narrow space between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. Then the sorting began. 

"Skanderberg, Derek." Professor McGonagall's voice rang through the hall and he watched as a little boy made it to the stool, walking confidently with his chin up in the air. He ended up in Ravenclaw. 

"Vane, Romilda." Gryffindor.

"Boukhal, Abel." Hufflepuff. 

"Mohn, Alice." Gryffindor. He spaced out after noticing that not a single one made it to Slytherin, but paid attention when he heard a familiar last name, 

"Greengrass, Astoria." Oh, Daphne's sister. He raised his head from his palm to get a look at her, but couldn't, not until she climbed the stairs and sat on the stool. 

The first thing he noticed was, how small and little she was, and the second was how long her hair was. She was so little that she looked eight; not eleven. Her raven hair was cascading down her back and shoulders, reaching her waist, shiny and soft. He turned his head to Daphne, who had short cropped light brown hair and a few inches on him,

"Are you sure she's your sister?" he grinned nastily, "She looks like she just came out of the nursery. What, with you looking like a giant, how does she look like a toddler?" 

Daphne's face was an image of displeasure and fury. He did not blame her, he was a jerk. She ignored him and turned back to face the side she was facing. 

He was smirking, and then, "Slytherin," reached their ears. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and Blaise sniggered loudly, and he raised his eyebrows higher at Pansy's "What,"

They all clapped for her ( All except Draco and Pansy, because,  _really, how?_ ) and she walked towards their table, hair bouncing with every step, and got engulfed in an embrace by Daphne. 

 

**⚘**

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
